cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Paladin
The Royal Paladin (ロイヤルパラディン Roiyaru Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Their primary focus is in superior calling units from the deck and gaining benefits from having many rear-guards and/or giving the rearguards high amounts of power. Starting from Cardfight!! Vanguard G the clan has a stronger focus on superior calling Grade 2 rearguards. Aichi Sendou uses this clan in the manga and in season 1 of the anime, aside from the time he used Shadow Paladins while under the influence of PSY Qualia. In season 2, the Royal Paladins were sealed along with Shadow Paladin and Kagerō, causing Aichi to switch to Gold Paladins. Kourin Tatsunagi also uses Royal Paladin; she uses a Fang of Light, Garmore deck in season 1 and a Jewel Knights deck in season 3, and Toshiki Kai uses this clan in season 4, focused on the Seekers sub-clan. In Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah, Aichi Sendou uses a deck similar to Kai's Royal Paladin deck, with Light Origin Seeker, Alfred XIV replacing Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon as his ace unit. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Sion uses a Royal Paladin deck. Backgrounds The Royal Paladin are... United Sanctuary’s main forces, made up of humans, sprites (elves, fairies), and deities (gods, angels). They may look grand in their armor and swords, but these troops are well equipped with the fighting powers that both magic and science have to offer. ---- What is the Royal Paladin Border Patrol Expedition? The major task of the First Regular Army of the Holy Nation, "Royal Paladin", is to ensure security of the capital. However, to counter the recent invasions of border areas by Dragon Empire, The Border Patrol Expedition was formed, lead by "Altomile" born in border areas and centered around knights of locality. The members of the expedition return to their homeland as knights. In midst of the battle, they would witness... Sets containing Royal Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (10 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (4 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (1 card) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (18 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (16 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (??? cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (7 cards) *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (14 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Beauty (??? cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (1 card) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 1: Blaster Blade (16 cards) *Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope (17 cards) *DAIGO Special Set (17 cards) *Mega Trial Deck 1: Rise to Royalty (17 cards) *G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star (19 cards) Starter Sets * Starter Set Blue *Starter Set: Seeker of Hope *G Starter Set: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2013 (6 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (4 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (??? cards) Movie Booster Set *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (6 cards) Races Shared Races *Angel *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph *Royal Beast Archetypes/Sub-clans *Alfred *Ashlei *Blasters *Jewel Knights *Sanctuary of Light *Seekers List of Royal Paladin cards Grade 0 *Advance Party Seeker, File (Human) *Alabaster Owl (Critical) (High Beast) *Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli (Heal) (Human) *Barcgal (High Beast) *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) (Elf) *Bravery Seeker, Marc (Human) *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Brugal (High Beast) *Burning Mane Lion (Critical) (High Beast *Certain Kill Seeker, Modron (Critical) (Elf) *Composed Seeker, Lucius (Human) *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (Human) *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) (Human) *Drangal (High Beast) *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany (Elf) *Encourage Angel (Stand) (Angel) *Flogal (Stand) (High Beast) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) (Human) *Giro (High Beast) *Guraimu (High Beast) *Healing Pegasus (Heal) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Glitmy (Stand) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Hilmy (Heal) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger (Critical) (Sylph) *Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist (Stand) (Elf) *Jewel Knight, Sacred Unicorn (Draw) (High Beast) *Knight of Drawn Sword (Human) *Knight of Festival (Stand) (Human) *Kuraudia (High Beast) *Margal (Draw) (High Beast) *Messegal Seeker (Draw) (High Beast) *Libergal (High Beast) *Little Fairy of Assault Captain (Draw) (Sylph) *Pixy Fife and Drum (Stand) (Sylph) *Primgal (High Beast) *Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer (Human) *Seeker, Bucephalus (Stand) (High Beast) *Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon (Critical) (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Hartmy (High Beast) *Seeker, Loving Healer (Heal) (Elf) *Seeker, Platina Rider (Draw) (Sylph) *Shining Knight, Millius (Human) *Silent Sage, Sharon (Stand) (Giant) *Stardust Trumpeter (Angel) *Starting Legend, Ambrosius (Human) *Warning Seeker, Maris (Stand) (Human) *Weapons Dealer, Govannon (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Brave (High Beast) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) (Elf) Grade 1 *Archer of Aerial Tower (Human) *Borgal (High Beast) *Bravogal Seeker (High Beast) *Defending Seeker, Shiron (Giant) *Dream Painter (Sylph) *Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard (Human) *Flash Shield, Iseult (Human) *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (Human) *Grynngal Seeker (High Beast) *Good Faith Seeker, Cynric (Human) *Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon (High Beast) *Heaven Arrow Seeker, Lunate (Human) *Holy Knight Guardian (Elf) *Jewel Knight, Melmy (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Prizmy (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Sabremy (High Beast) *Knight of Change, Ladinas (Human) *Knight of Crescent Moon, Phelex (Human) *Knight of Friendship, Kay (Human) *Knight of Lauryl, Cycirlz (Human) *Knight of Quests, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Rose, Morgana (Human) *Knight of Shield Bash (Human) *Knight of Steel Wing (Human) *Knight Squire, Allen (Human) *Lake Maiden, Lien (Elf) *Lion Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Little Sage, Marron (Giant) *Milky Way Unicorn (High Beast) *Miru Biru (High Beast) *Pongal (High Beast) *Rainbow-calling Bard (Human) *Rainbow Guardian (Elf) *Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (Elf) *Rendgal (High Beast) *Rousing Seeker, Aremil (Human) *Rushhgal (High Beast) *Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius (Human) *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm (Human) *Sage of Guidance, Zenon (Giant) *Security Jewel Knight, Alwain (Elf) *Seeker of the Right Path, Gangalen (Human) *Seeker, Plume Wall Angel (Angel ) *Seeker, Rune Eagle (High Beast) *Seeker, Sebrumy (High Beast) *Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn (High Beast) *Seeker, Youthful Mage (Human) *Snogal (High Beast) *Soul Guiding Elf (Elf) *Starlight Unicorn (High Beast) *Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (Elf) *Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria (Giant) *Sword of Hope, Richard (Human) *Toypugal (High Beast) *Wingal (High Beast) *Young Pegasus Knight (Human) Grade 2 *Absolute Sword Knight, Rivarlo (Human) *Agreement Seeker, Menprius (Human) *Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda (Elf) *Battle Flag Knight, Constance (Human) *Beast Knight, Garmore (Human) *Blaster Blade (Human) *Blaster Blade (No Ability) (Human) *Blaster Blade Seeker (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Javelin Normally (Human) (Manga only) *Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin (Human) *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus (Human) *Conjurer of Mithril (Elf) *Covenant Knight, Randolf (Human) *Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (Giant) *Eagle Knight of the Skies (Human) *Energy Seeker, Maddan (Elf) *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (Elf) *Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic (Human) *Gigantech Dozer (Giant) *Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas (Human) *Great Sage, Barron (Giant) *Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi (Human) *High Dog Breeder, Akane (Human) *High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Human) *Jewel Knight, Swordmy (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Tranmy (High Beast) *Knight of Details, Claudin (Human) *Knight of Determination, Lamorak (Elf) *Knight of Fragment (Elf) *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (Human) *Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Knight of the Harp, Tristan (Human) *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Truth, Gordon (Human) *Knight of Twin Sword (Human) *Knight of Vicissitude, Brede (Human) *Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (Elf) *Mithril Guard Lion (High Beast) *Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod (Human) *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen (Elf) *Provocation Seeker, Blumenthal (Giant) *Sanctuary of Light, Determinator (Human) *Seeker, Light Blaze Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker of Bravery, Ars (Human) *Seeker, Proud Roar Lion (High Beast) *Sibergal Seeker (High Beast) *Star Call Trumpeter (Angel) *Starlight Violinist (Angel) *Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes (Salamander) *Uncompromising Knight, Ideale (Human) *Vladgal Seeker (High Beast) *Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam (Human) Grade 3 *Alfred Early (Human) *Aura Shooter Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Blaster Blade Burst (Human) *Blue Flame Seeker, Taranis (Salamander) *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" (Elf) *Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (Salamander) *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (Human) *Dignified Silver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Exculpate the Blaster (Human) *Fang of Light, Garmore (Human) *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia (Human) *Forthright Seeker, Egbert (Human) *Gigantech Charger (Giant) *Great Scholar Sage, Kunron (Giant) *Holy Disaster Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *King of Knights, Alfred (Human) *King of Knights, Ezer (Human) *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas (Human) *Knight of Blue Heavens, Altomile (Human) *Knight of Conviction, Bors (Human) *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse (Human) *Knight of Frevor, Hector (Human) *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Militarism, Merianus (Human) *Knight of the Explosive Axe, Gornement (Elf) *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (Human) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (Elf) *Light Origin Seeker, Alfred XIV (Human) *Majesty Lord Blaster (Human) *Monarch Sanctuary, Alfred (Human) (Manga only) *Mystical Hermit (Human) *Powerful Sage, Bairon (Giant) *Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain (Human) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (Elf) *Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude (Human) *Sanctuary Guard Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern (Human) *Seeker, Gigantech Driver (Giant) *Seeker, Light Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Purgation Breath Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Sacred Wingal (Royal Beast) *Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Elf) *Soul Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Splitting Seeker, Brutus (Human) *Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille (Elf) *Stardrive Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (Salamander) *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (Human) *King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell (Human) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon (Human) Grade 4 *Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Vague Sacred Knight, Gablade (Human) Other *Salvation Sage, Benon (Giant) (Manga only) Trivia *Many of this clan's units are named after figures from Arthurian mythology, like Iseult, Tristan and Bedivere). Category:Royal Paladin